The Academy of Sex
by zazcat
Summary: Bella is kidnapped outside her apartment and taken to a mysterious academy, where she is to be trained in the arts of sexual pleasure and BDSM. Contains smut, BDSM
1. Chapter 1

I pulled on my cream wool coat and looked in my handbag one last time to make sure I have everything. Phone, check. Wallet, check. Keys, check. Turning behind me to grab my large burgundy suitcase, I exited her apartment, locking the door behind me.

As I walked down the hallway of my apartment building, my four-inch heels clicked, echoing loudly in the small space. I arrived at the elevator, and entered, pressing for the basement. As I am waiting for the elevator to move, I unlock my phone to re-read the messages from Jessica.

"I can't wait for our trip! I'm so excited that I'm getting married, and girl, you are the best maid-of-honor EVER! See you in the Bahamas xx"

I smiled to herself and locked my phone once again with my neatly manicured fingers. The elevator doors pinged open, and I begin to walk across the parking lot to my Mini Cooper on the other side of the lot.

"Ms. Swan?" said a gravely man's voice from the shadows. I hesitate and turned to the sound.

"Yes?" I respond. "Can I help you at all?"

"I'm sorry, my friend and I just needed to make sure." the man's voice came again, as he walked slowly into the light.

He was tall, maybe 6'5", and he was wearing a charcoal overcoat. His eyes were heavy set, and he had a 5'oclock shadow coming in. Another man was behind him, dressed similarly, with blond hair held in a bun.

I frown. Why were these men being so weird?

"Well, I have a flight to catch, so if there is nothing, I can do for you, I really must be going," I reply politely, putting my hand back onto my suitcase handle and starting to my car once again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't been very clear," the man chuckled. "We do need something from you."

I sigh exasperatedly. These men were being ridiculous, I was going to miss my flight, and Jessica would be furious.

The blond man advanced towards me. "We need you to come with us ma'am." He suddenly grabbed me, pressing a blue, damp towel to my face, covering my mouth and nose. I struggled, holding my breath for as long as I could, but my lungs gave out and I gasped a lungful of air before everything went black.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When I awoke, I came to slowly. The first thing I noticed was that I was freezing, and everything hurt. I opened my eyes to darkness, but as they adjusted to the dim, I realized I was in the back of a moving van. The blond man from earlier was sitting in the corner watching me.

As I took in my surroundings, I realized I was freezing because I had no clothes on. They appeared to have stripped me, leaving me in only my heels, and bra and panties, which were lacy and sheer. I was also tied up, and unable to move. My feet were bound together, and my arms bound together and secured behind my back with a rope around my midsection. I had a pounding head ache and shut my eyes right when the van took a sharp turn and I toppled over with the force, now lying face down on the metal floor. Groaning, I wiggled around to be face up again, and wondered where on earth I was headed.

Apparently, I would find out soon however, as the van began to slow, the tires rolling over what sounded like gravel. The blond man stood up and walked over to me, and I flinched, nervous he was going to knock me out again. He took a strip of fabric from his pocket, and tied it over my eyes, leaving me unable to see.

The van came to a complete stop, and he took the rope off my legs. "If you kick, run, or try anything funny, I will knock you out again." He warned. He then lifted me up as the doors opened and carried me out of the van and set me down. The cold air shocked me, the chill breeze biting at my exposed skin. The man prodded my back and I stumbled, before beginning to walk in the direction he was leading me. It was extremely difficult walking on the rough gravel in my heels, but I tried to walk with the utmost grace.

I heard doors open ahead, and the man warned me of steps before we climb towards what I can only assume to be the entrance to a building. Once we're inside, he pulled me left, and we entered an elevator. The man pressed a button, and we began to move. It was slightly warmer inside, but I still began to shiver.

The doors pinged open, and we exited the elevator. I was led to a padded table, lifted and my ropes removed before being restrained to the table by my neck, arms, waist, thighs and feet. I was utterly unable to move or see.

The sound of footsteps left the room, and a heavy door closed behind them. I lay on the table for what felt like an hour before the door reopened and someone entered the room. I could hear breathing as they circled the table, my apprehension growing. The steps moved away, and I heard a draw open and close, before the steps came back. Something cold and metallic touched between my breasts, before I felt my bra being cut in half. The person cut each strap on my shoulders, before carefully removing the undergarment, my breasts now open to the chill air, my nipples perking up. They repeated this process on my panties. I tried not to squirm at all throughout this process.

The person seemed to stand and look at me for a long period of time. I felt as if I was holding her breath in apprehension. Suddenly, they flicked some switched on the table next to me, and I felt myself moving as the table readjusted, elevating me and spreading my legs, so that the table now felt as if it resembled an examination table at a gynecologist. My pussy was wide and exposed, and I felt my stomach clench in embarrassment. The person made a satisfied noise, before walking over to the draw once again.

I gasped as the person began to slide something foreign inside me. I felt it fill inside me, before they clicked a button and it began to vibrate. Against my will, I could feel myself becoming wet. The person continued, moving to my breasts and attaching what felt like a clamp over one of my nipples, and then the other. There must have been a chain attached to the clamps, because I felt them being tugged on, and gasped once again in response.

I could feel myself building up, and the vibrations inside me increased. My breathing became heavy as I felt myself go over the edge, my body pulling at the restraints in response.

I heard the click of a pen, and a scribble. I could only assume they were writing notes down. They removed the clamps from my breasts, and the vibrator from my pussy. They then put a ball in my mouth, gagging me.

There was a quick swooshing noise, before I felt something smack my thigh. I tried to cry out in pain, but the gag only made it come out as a muffled noise. Again, the item came down, this time hitting my navel. All over my body rained down these hits, each time I could feel the heat rising in the spot just touched. After what felt like an eternity, they stopped, and the pen clicked and scribbled again.

These tests went on for hours, the person saying nothing, but giving me orgasms and timing me, spanking me, and at one point, they even used a tape measure to measure everywhere possible on my body.

Finally, they seemed to be done. I could hear items being put away, before they exited the room, the door closing heavily behind them. I felt so exposed, lying naked and open on the table. I was also exhausted after the marathon of examinations I had just endured.

The door opened once again, and a woman's voice sounded.

"I'm going to unstrap you from the table ma'am, and then taking you to your next location. Please don't attack me in any way, or I'll have to call the boys in here to take care of you."

I lay still as the woman moved around me, loosening each of the straps. She then gently lifted me off the table, helping me to stand.

"Let's take these off too", she murmured, and I felt her remove each of my heels, and then my blindfold.

The woman looked to be in her 20s and had beautiful curled auburn hair, tied in a pony tail. She was pale with blue eyes and wore what looked like a white pleated tennis skirt, a white crop top, and tall white heels.

I looked around the room. It reminded me of a hospital, with white walls, and white floors. I could see the table I had been on, lined with a blue sterile sheet. There were bright lights directed at the table. Along the wall there was a chest of draws and a desk.

The girl tapped my arm to bring my attention back, "This way ma'am," she said, leading me toward a metal door.

We walked out the door, and down a hallway. There were many doors along the hall, and I wondered what was inside them. More rooms like the one I had just been in? Or perhaps something else? They turned a corner to another hallway, with more doors.

The girl led me up a flight of stairs, and down another hallway, before stopping outside a metal door, with the name 'Dr Carlisle' written on it. She knocked loudly on the door, and a few seconds passed before the door opened wide to reveal a young man, perhaps in his early 30s.

"Oh, Emmett finished with her early! Good, good." He smiled. "Bring her in."


	2. Chapter 2

I am suddenly very aware of my naked body as I walk into the room. The girl doesn't follow me, instead closing the door behind us, and leaving. The man leads me over to a chair in front of a desk, and then he walks around and sits behind the desk, facing me.

Picking up a file to his right, he opens it and flips through the pages. "Interesting…" he murmurs. He glances up at me a few times, before looking back at the file.

"Well Ms. Swan it would appear you passed the entry exam. Very good, but of course we were expecting that you would pass! It isn't very often we have girls that come through and fail. You were vetted thoroughly before they collected you of course." I frown.

"Ok so you have a buyer already, so we do have some requirements from them, but I think we can do even better. Your measurements are good, obviously you have been working out four times a week for the last few months, that makes things easier. Hmm, your hair could be longer." He continues to ponder out loud for a bit longer before I burst out.

"I'm sorry, but what is happening? What are you talking about? Where am I?" Dr Carlisle looks surprised.

"Did Emmett not tell you anything? No? Well my name is Dr. Carlisle, I'm a cosmetic surgeon here at the academy. You were carefully selected by our field team to come and join us here. Right now, we're preparing you to start at the academy, which involved taking the entrance exam, which you did, and now I'm here to make sure you are visually the best you can be."

I must still look confused, so he continues, "Well, to attend the academy we have certain base requirements – waist size, breast size, weight, and so on. For most of our girls, we select them based on whether they fill these requirements already and fix them up a bit once they get here, but for some girls, who we deem special, we select anyway, and then fulfill the requirements once they arrive.

"You're one of our special girls Bella. While you're definitely fit, you're under in the breast and butt requirement, so that will be first up. And then we will do some elective changes, like giving you some hair extensions. Have you had anything to eat in the last 12 hours?" Bella shakes her head. "Good then we can begin right away." He presses a button on his desk, and a door opens to the right and two girls enter the room, dressed in the same way the auburn-haired girl from before was.

"Please take Ms. Swan and prepare her for the procedure". He waves his hand towards them. They walk over to me, each taking an arm and lead me through the door they just came.

They walk down a short hall, and into another room. This room is tiled from floor to ceiling. They take me to a large bathtub and sit me down in it. One of the girls proceeds to wash me with a sponge, while the other goes to a shelf on the wall to collect a blue towel and some fabric.

Once I am done being washed, they dry me off, and hand me the fabric, which turns out to be some kind of hospital gown. I put it on, grateful to finally feel less exposed.

Once this is all done, they take me to another room, which looks like an operating theater, and lay me down on the table in the center of the room. Dr. Carlisle enters shortly after and walks over to me.

"Are you ready Ms. Swan?" he asks. When I don't respond, he looks up, and says to one of the girls "Let's begin."

She inserts a needle into my arm, and everything goes black.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When I wake up, I'm in a hospital bed. My whole body feels numb, and my head filled with cotton. I blink blearily, the light in the room too bright for my eyes.

In a flash, I remember where I am, and what has happened. Trying to sit up, I discover I am once again restrained to the bed, padded leather cuffs around my wrists and ankles. As I lift my head to look at my restraints, I gasp.

My breasts are huge! From looking at them, I would guess I'm a double D, or maybe an E. I wiggle, and feel their heavy weight bounce on my chest. Against my will, I smile. I've always secretly wanted a boob job. In high school, my friends used to tease me for my tiny boobs, and now that I have real breasts, I love the feeling. There seems to be some kind of large suction cups on my breasts, squeezing them. I'm not really sure what they are meant to do.

My wrist cuffs seem to have a bit of space to move, and I am able to touch my stomach. They must have done some liposuction or something, because I can tell my waist is smaller than it used to be. My skin feels tight, and I can feel firm abs. Moving my fingers down, I feel my plush butt. They probably added fillers in there too, because it is rounder than it used to be.

I know I should feel disgusted or worried right now, but all I can think about is how I have my dream body, the one I always knew I could never achieve but had imagined having. I wish I could look in a mirror right now.

The curtain around my bed is pulled back, and Dr. Carlisle is standing there.

"Ah, good you're awake." He smiles. "I trust you've noticed some of the changes. We've kept you asleep to ease the healing process, the body is able to focus on mending itself faster when you're not doing all the things you do when you're awake. I'd say you're almost good to go now, we took your bandages off yesterday and everything is looking great.

"Now, since you have been asleep for a long time, your body will be naturally very weak. We're giving you some treatments for that now in your IV, so in an hour or so you'll be moving on to the next stage"

He makes a few notes in a chart at the end of my bed, and then leaves. I'm left to lie in my bed until he returns when he said he would, one hour later. He removed my restraints, and any wires attached to me, and helps me off the bed.

Leaving me standing in the center of the room, he goes and grabs a mirror, placing it in front of me.

"If you were interested in seeing the results" He says coyly. I untie my gown, letting it fall to the floor. I can't take my eyes off my reflection.

I look like a completely new person. Twisting to see all sides, I stare in amazement. My breasts are perfect and round, hanging perkily off my chest, bouncing with every movement. My butt is in perfect proportion to my breasts. My waist and thighs are tight and thin. My nose looks smaller too. I jump up and down, watching how everything moves.

Dr. Carlisle clears his throat. "I'm very pleased with how you turned out Ms. Swan, and I would guess you are too. However, we are on a time crunch, so we must be moving on to the next stage." He hands me a blush pink short silk robe, which I tie over my body. My ass peeks out the bottom of the robe. He takes my hand and leads me out of the room.

My next location is a beauty salon. There are hair washing basins and salon chairs, a manicure station, and numerous tables for tanning and waxing. Dr. Carlisle bids me farewell as I am seated in one of the washing basins.

My stylist's name is Esme, and she gently washes my hair before taking me to one of the salon chairs, and trimming my hair, dying it a dark chocolate brown, and adding extensions so that my hair now reaches below my waist. She gives me loose, beachy, permanent curls.

Then I get waxed everywhere, and an acrylic manicure. My nails are given an almond shape and painted a pinkish nude colour. She shapes my eyebrows, and gives me eyelash extensions.

Finally, she does my makeup. It is light and natural. She just fills in my brows, puts on some sheer foundation to even my skin tone, and tops some light highlighter.

We walk to a closet at the back of the room. One side of the walk in wardrobe is lingerie. Of every different colour, it fades like a gradient. There is lace and sheer mesh, bras, panties, one pieces, teddies. The other side is shoes. They are all high heels.

After rifling through the garments, she selects a deep burgundy matching bra and panty for me. The bra is opaque in the center, and sheer mesh on the sides. The panties are a thong. Once I have put them on, she hands me a pair of five-inch black pumps.

After I'm dressed, Esme indicates for me to follow her, and we walk out of the closet, and out of the salon. My heels click loudly on the floor as I walk behind her. We walk into a large room, that looks like a ballroom.

There is a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and high walls are decorated with brocade. The deep brown wooden floors are covered with a massive ivory rug. There is a circle of seven pedestals in the center of the room. It is to one of these pedestals that Esme takes me, telling me to stand on it and wait.

She leaves me standing alone in the room, but shortly afterwards, one by one, girls dressed like me are brought into the room to stand on the pedestals until all seven pedestals are occupied. I notice we are all wearing different colours, and ordered like the rainbow, with me as red, and going around the circle the girls are wearing burnt orange, pale yellow, navy, forest green, dark indigo, and lilac.

We stand awkwardly, avoiding eye contact, until the doors open at the far end, and a group of men in sharp suits enter.


	3. Chapter 3

I cast my eyes downwards as the men draw closer, their clean suits and loud voices intimidating after the silence that had been in the room. There must be fifteen or so men, and they circle around us, making remarks as they go.

"This one's got a nice ass."

"She looks feisty."

"A little bit boring for my taste."

I keep my lashes lowered and do my best not to fidget. I wonder what these men are here for.

One of the men calls for quiet after about fifteen minutes of chatter, and says his name is Headmaster Black.

"Ladies, I'm sure one of our many prep staff explain why you have found yourself here at our academy. It is my dearest hope that you excel in your time here. Today is a chance for you to prove your value. Please kneel." I quickly follow his instructions, as I imagine there is punishment for ignoring his words. I am proven right immediately – the girl in yellow refuses to kneel, and one of the men steps up, pulling out a flogger, hits her three times on the legs. She cries out, and he lifts her over his shoulder and caries her out of the room.

"I am so sorry you had to see that ladies, but I do hope it proves to be an example for you. Bad behavior will not be tolerated here at the academy." Headmaster Black's voice is quiet, but clear. "Gentlemen, please select one of our ladies for today's exercise." The men begin to move again, murmuring as they approach us.

A tall gentleman with curly blond hair approaches me. His hand reaches to my chin, tilting my head towards him.

"Look at me", he commands. I flutter my eyelashes upwards, searching for his face. He is beautiful, his grey suit paired with a burgundy tie. We match, I think to myself. He seems pleased with what he sees, because he smiles, and turns to face the headmaster again, his hand caressing my back.

The headmaster clicks his fingers twice, and the doors open as people dressed in white enter, bringing six mattresses with them, laying each on the ground behind our pedestals.

"You may begin when you are ready." Headmaster Black simply says.

The curly haired man introduced himself as Master Jasper. He takes my hand and instructs me to stand. We walk to the mattress behind my pedestal, and he tells me to lie on my back.

"We will start with a warm up." He says, as he unbuckles his belt. He unzips his pants and moves his underpants aside. Giving himself a few strong strokes, his member stands up in preparation. I feel my stomach clench in apprehension, as my pussy grows wet. He then kneels down on the mattress and slides off my thong.

Casting my panties to the side, he lifts my hips to meet his. I feel his warm member slide inside me, and I grow slicker with every second. Once he is fully inside me, he begins to move in and out, beginning slow and moving faster as he goes. I feel myself growing tighter as the moments pass, clenching my stomach to prolong myself. He continues to speed up until he pauses and shudders, spilling his seed inside me. I let go in that moment, letting the orgasm wash over me.

"Good." Says Master Jasper. "Now pleasure me." He flips us over so that he is lying down and I am kneeling above him.

Not sure what to do, I decide to lower myself onto him. Resting my hands on the mattress on either side of his torso, I lift and lower my pussy over his member. I pause at the bottom and grind my hips back and forwards. This seems to please him, as he closes his eyes and bites his lip. I pull myself off him, and wiggle down so that my face is aligned with his staff.

I lick it from base to tip, swirling my tongue around the top before opening my mouth wide and pushing his member inside. I let my teeth gently graze his skin as I pull out again and repeat this motion a few more times. I decide to take his balls in my hands and gentle caress and massage them as I continue working him with my mouth.

I continue this until he once again spills his seed, and I swallow it all.

"Very good." Says Master Jasper. He leans up to unhook my bra, and my breasts bounce free. Placing the undergarment with my panties, he takes a moment to caress my breasts, squeezing them and testing their bounce. I close my eyes as he touches me. I love having big boobs.

"Remarkable." he stands, and leads me back to the pedestal, instructing me to lean forwards and place my hands on the side, my legs spread apart.

He then takes my hips and begins to plunge into my pussy from behind. I gasp as I suddenly feel fuller than before and have to grasp the pedestal firmly for support from his movement. My new, heavy breasts bounce with every plunge, and all the sensations make me rise in arousal quickly. I have to hold myself off from orgasm, until a few minutes later he says,

"You may finish now." And I gasp as my legs buckle in response, and I feel it roll through my body. He wraps his hand around my midsection so that I do not fall. Once I am steady again, he retrieves my undergarments and helps me to dress again, before instructing me to once again kneel on the pedestal.

Around me, I can hear the other girls still enduring their exercises, and I cast my eyes downwards once more. Slowly, each pair finishes, and the girl is returned to their pedestal.

"Thank you for your participation ladies. Gentlemen, we have refreshments available next door, please discuss your experiences, and let me know how you believe it went." Says Headmaster Black. The men all file out the exit, the headmaster last, before the door snaps closed.

The six of us sit in silence for perhaps half an hour before Headmaster Black re-enters alone.

"After reviewing today's exercise I'm afraid Ms. Weber you were below standard. You will have to be punished and corrected for this, and so Emmett will be taking you for the next week. I hope you are able to make the most of your time with him." Headmaster Black tells the girl in navy. The far door opens, and a man walks in, picks the navy girl up over her shoulder and carries her out.

"The rest of you lovely ladies all finished your orientation with flying colours. You will all be heading to your rooms now. Each of you will share a bedroom with one of our elder students here. Think of them as a big sister. Please ask them any questions you have and avoid bothering myself or any of your tutors." He snaps his finger and five girls enter the room.

The one with black pixie hair walks up to me. She introduces herself as Alice, and takes my hand. We walk out together, and up three flights of stairs, before coming to a mahogany door.

She uses the key on her wrist to unlock the door, and we walk into a room with two massive queen beds, a deep red rug, and two desks.

"Welcome to your new home," she smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, so I'm meant to explain to you everything that happens here. You've probably figured out that we're at an academy, and there is something sexy going on. You'd be right! This is the most prestigious sex training academies in the world. You don't even apply to get in, they chose you. And if you've made it this far, they really like you.

"You've done all the prep, passed the entrance exam and orientation. Now the real fun begins. We have daily classes on how to be the best at sex. That's stuff like how to keep off your orgasm, or how to do the best oral. We also do more out of the box stuff, like learning all the different sex toys and positions. It's mostly practical classes, so you build up a fitness pretty quick, but there are some theory. I love it here, and I'm sure you will too." Alice smiles at me.

"On that bed is our uniform. You have to wear it every day, unless instructed otherwise, or you can get punished. We have classes seven days a week, but we get free time in the evenings. Lights out is 11pm, if you're up later than that you can get punished too. When you're not in class, you don't have to wear the uniform. There are clothes in the closet for you to wear." She points to one of the doors near the beds. I wander over and open it to reveal a large walk in closet, filled with everything from lingerie to evening gowns.

"Punishments can include stuff like wearing a vibrator for twenty four hours, or having to be naked and wear only the punishment collar for a week. If you're really bad, they take you downstairs for retraining, which has never happened to me but I hear its intense. They also flog and spank you if you're bad."

A chime sounds loudly and I jump.

"That means time for bed." Says Alice, as she removes her clothes to change into a lace bralette and lace boyshorts. Her breasts look to be maybe a D cup, and she is very petite. I look away to give her privacy, and she laughs.

"Sweetie you'll get used to nudity around here. I'm more used to seeing people naked than clothed." She climbs into the left bed, leaving me standing.

I take off my black pumps, and pull the cover aside on the other bed before climbing in. I decide it would be more comfortable to sleep naked, so I remove my undergarments beneath the covers, and place them on the floor next to my bed.

The lights shut off, and I curl up and fall asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The soft sound of bells are ringing around the room as I wake up. Sitting up, I see Alice getting out of bed.

"Good morning!" She says, her voice bright. "You better get up, first class is in fifteen minutes"

I slide my legs over the side of the bed and hop out. My uniform is still on the end of my bed, so I pick it up. It is a grey and blue plaid high waisted skirt, and white button down, with a black bra and black thong. I quickly put it on, and look at myself in the mirror.

The skirt is tiny, barely covering my behind. When I move, it wriggles to show my bare ass and thong. The shirt isn't much better. It's tight, and my breasts are too large to button over, so my black bra is showing at the top.

Alice peeks over my shoulder and whistles. "Not sure if they gave you a wrong size, but girl you fill out that uniform." I turn and look at her. She is wearing the same clothes, but her top buttons over her breasts. "Wear your shoes from yesterday" She tells me, and I pull on the black pumps.

Together, we run from our room, and I have to hold my breasts to keep them from bouncing too much. Alice pushes me into one of the rooms, and tells me to sit, before running off to her own class

Not two minutes later, a man walks in to the room. He introduces himself as Master Sam.

"Welcome to Intro to Bondage. I believe we have a new student today. Bella, would you please come up the front." He says, his voice smooth and thick. I stand and walk to the front, nervous of all the eyes on me.

"Bella am I right in assuming you have never partaken in any bondage exercises? You may call me Sir or Master Sam." He asks me.

"No sir, I have never." I respond.

"Well then after today you can say that you have," he smiles. "I will use Bella as the example for today's lesson." He tells the class. "Today, we are moving on to spread bars. Bella, you should meet up with another class member to catch up on work you have missed so far."

Master Sam picks up a stick contraption and shows it to the class. It looks to be a metal poll with leather loops on either end. He goes through explaining the item and all its parts, including the bests ways to clean it, before asking Bella to get up on the high table at the front of the room, and kneel on all fours.

He then demonstrates how to attach the bar to my ankles, and shows how my legs are now secured.

"Finally, I will show you how to effectually use this item during intercourse." Says Master Sam. He slides my panties down, removing the cuffs so that the undergarment can slide off my legs. He then reattaches the cuffs and steps up to join me on the raised table.

He begins by simply entering me from behind, the bar holding my legs securely in place. After a few moments however, he lifts the bar and clicks it to be wider, my legs now spread eagle as I support myself on my elbows. He lifts the bar over and behind him as he stands between my legs, pumping himself inside me. I begin to feel the blood rushing to my head as he continues in this elevated position, before he lifts the bar up once again, and I am lifted off the table with the height. He lets me down gently, so that I am supported by my elbows once again, and he is kneeling also. He then turns the bar over roughly so that I am flipped upwards, and he plunges inside me once again.

He ends the demonstration a few minutes later, and the class applauds. He gets down from the demonstration table, leaving me lying to catch my breath. My legs feel weak from the workout, and my head feels light.

As the class begins to file out, he removes the bar from my ankles, and hands me my panties.

"Well done today." He says.


End file.
